Witch of Pandemonium
by moomoocow95
Summary: In a world where everybody is cursed to fight each other, 6 heroes were reincarnated to stop the fighting. Their weapons shine with glory as they once again stop the human race from killing itself.
1. Chapter 1

Witch: I curse this land! Everybody in this land shall be born to kill each other. Everybody born in this land shall be forever doomed to stay here! Everybody in this land shall die!

Effect: Fires swarm around her and she gets trapped inside of a grey stone.

Setting: 100 years later, same place

Janet: *puts her hand on her stomach* It's for the better of both of us that I do this, my child, Darien.

Effect: Janet jumps off a cliff

Hans: No! Janet, we could have found a different way.

Narration: 20 years have passed since that witch casted a devastating curse on this land, the curse of fighting. Ever since then, people were born with what is called their soul weapon. Their soul weapons are weapons that are created from their own soul energy. If the weapon is destroyed, the human dies with it. If the human died, the weapon leaves the body and finds a new human soul to feed off of. Because of these weapons, wars break out and thousands die each day. Along with these weapons, come extraordinary abilities, telekinesis, levitation, telepathy, elemental manipulation, super strength, and everything in between. Will this land ever be cured of such a burden?

Setting: Not too long after Janet jumped off the cliff

Hans: Janet, wake up.

Effect: Janet awakens from her sleep

Janet: What! Why am I still alive!?

Hans: Something amazing happened. Before you hit the rocks, something inside of you was forcing you away from the rocks. It was Darien.

Janet: *tears start to form* So even close to death my Darien still longs to live.

Hans: He's a fighter, you went through a long 7 day coma.

Janet: *touches her stomach* *gasp* Where's my Darien?!

Hans: It was too late when we found you. He was gone.

Janet: *crying* No! He's not dead! He's still here! I know it!

Hans: I'm sorry Janet, he's not here anymore.

Effect: Ground starts to shake making the whole hospital shake

Hans: If you don't control it, you're going to kill everybody here.

Janet: *wipes her tears* I'm going to search for my Darien.

Hans: It's no use, he's dead! Just get that into your head! He's dead!

Janet: You are not the Hans that I used to know. The Hans that I knew was loving man. He would never say such things.

Hans: Maybe the Hans you know is dead. When you jumped off that cliff, you lost more than Darien, you lost me. *stands up and walks away*

Janet: Wait, Hans!

Effect: Door opens and closes as he walks out

Nurse: Ms. Janet, are you awake.

Janet: Yes.

Nurse: It's time for your medicine.

Janet: I'm okay now. I must go find my Darien!

Nurse: You must rest first. If you don't rest, your baby will be forever scared.

Janet: What?

Nurse: You are pregnant aren't you?

Janet: Hans told me that he's gone.

Nurse: Hans? You must be having amnesia. Hans has been dead for 5 years now.

Janet: What?

Nurse: Yes, the brave soldier Hans who was sadly murdered by his own brother.

Janet: But Hans was right here just a few minutes ago.

Nurse: Alright, you're really starting to scare me. Let's just give you your medicine and you'll be back to normal.

Janet: Is my Darien still here?!

Nurse: Why don't you feel for yourself?

Janet: *touches her stomach*

Nurse: See, your baby is fine. But you really need to take your medicine.

Janet: This is all fake isn't it?

Nurse: What are you talking about now.

Janet: This whole world, it's the doing of Hans' brother.

Nurse: So you finally figured out. *smirks*

Janet: Nobody can trick me. I have my Darien to prove if it's real or not.

Nurse: So how did you figure it out?

Janet: My Darien is already born. He's 4 years old. Don't try to trick me with facts that aren't real.

Nurse: I guess I did get my facts wrong. How could I get it wrong? He's my nephew after all.

Janet: Heath! Get out of my head.

Heath: It's so easy to get in though. It's like walking through an open door. You've really become weak after not fighting for so long.

Darien: Mommy, mommy wake up!

Heath: Darn it, that brat is the only thing that I can't get inside of.

Effect: A golden bow appears in Janet's hands

Janet: This shot is for Darien.

Effect: An arrow appears in her hand and she shoots it creating an explosion.

Setting: Not in Janet's head

Darien: Mommy, are you okay?

Janet: Yes, there was something evil inside of me but it's out now.

Darien: I was scared, you just suddenly collapsed.

Janet: Mommy will try harder not to do such things anymore. *puts her hand on Darien's head*

Heath: Don't think this is over, Janet. I will come back for your son eventually. Just like how I came for your husband.

Darien: Mommy, promise me that you'll always be here for me.

Janet: I promise.

Setting: 11 years later, some school

Ruth: Oh mi gosh! We're in the same class again, Darien!

Darien: What a surprise. Considering there are only 17 people in our grade.

Ruth: Well I think you should be happy that you're in my class.

Darien: I've been in your class for the past 11 years. Nothing's changed.

Alex: Shapa!

Darien: Oh gosh, Alex is here.

Effect: Alex does a whole bunch of flips and ends up next to them

Alex: I probably shouldn't be bother you two while you're having your alone time together.

Ruth: Why would you say such things?

Alex: I say it because it's true.

Darien: Remind me to kill you later.

Alex: Now if you don't mind, I must go spread rumors now! *shoots our a random string from his hand and jumps away*

Ruth: Obviously he hasn't changed much either.

Darien: Obviously.

Leah: Well if it isn't the two love birds.

Ruth: What did you just say? *clenches fist*

Paajci: Leah, you promised that you'd be nice to everybody his year. *_*

Leah: Yeah, well, maybe I lied. It's in my nature to do so.

Paajci: That's crazy. *waves hand*

Leah: We'll leave you two alone now. *devil wings grow out of her back and she flies away*

Paajci: I'm sorry about her, she's going to puberty. *angel wings grow out of her back and she flies away*

Effect: Angel feathers are left behind.

Darien: You know it's said that if you give an angel feather to the person you love, the two of you will be forever bound together.

Ruth: That's a nice story to hear I guess.

Leah: Did it work?

Paajci: I'm not sure. Did I not leave enough angel feathers?

Alex: I'm sure it's enough feathers.

Leah: How are you flying?!

Alex: I don't actually know. *starts falling*

Effect: Leah and Paajci catch him and pull him into a classroom as they go in too

Leah: Jeez, what would you do without us?

Paajci: You nearly died there.

Alex: No, I'm finally able to bring out my soul weapon freely now.

Paajci: Really! I'm so jealous!

Leah: Yeah! What is it?

Alex: I think the elders called it the golden chain and blade or something.

Paajci: Show us!

Alex: I can't completely control it yet. If I take it out now, I might destroy the whole school.

Leah: I'm still jealous. *_*

Teacher: Alright, we have to start class now. Let's see how many people we have this year. Worst than last year, we only have 24 people. I guess we'll have to do another mass class this year. You all have to encourage your friends to come to school more often. I understand the curse and all, but where do you all plan to be if you don't have a proper education?

Leah: Another lecture?

Paajci: I actually quite enjoy these lectures.

Ruth: Classes are so boring.

Darien: Agreed.

Alex: Let's ditch.

Darien: And how do you suppose we do this without him noticing?

Alex: With a friend who's name starts with a Paa and ends with a ci.

Darien: You want to use her? How black hearted. She's an angel.

Alex: Well, it is said that angel feathers can grant wishes. *reaches and plucks a feather off*

Paajci: Ouchies!

Alex: I wish that the teacher didn't know we left.

Teacher: Continuing with class now.

Alex: Did it work?

Darien: I don't know, why don't you test it out?

Alex: *gets up and walks out the door*

Ruth: He didn't notice!

Leah: Let's get out of here!

Effect: Everybody walks out of the classroom.

Darien: What a relief. I'm so happy that I don't have to sit in there again for another year.

Leah: Seriously, he always talks about getting a proper education, but he doesn't even teach us.

Paajci: That was so mean! We should go back and apologize.

Leah: Apologize for what? He won't even know that we're gone.

Ruth: Let's go down to the creek. I want to show you all something.

Alex: Is it a cat! I've always wanted a cat!

Ruth: It's not a cat. *_*

Alex: Aw.

Darien: I want a cat too!

Ruth: We're all not going to get cats!

Paajci: Can I have a cat.

Leah: if she gets one, then I get one!

Ruth: Okay yeah, there is litter of cats down by the creek.

Everybody: Yay! *start running towards the creek*

Ruth: Wow, they fell for it.

Setting: Down by the old creek

Alex: I don't see any cats!

Paajci: You lied!

Leah: Yeah!

Darien: Where's my cat. I'm going to name it Mr. Mittens.

Ruth: I already told you all that you're all not getting cats.

Leah: So you mean that only a couple of us get cats.

Alex: I vote that Darien doesn't get a cat!

Paajci and Leah: Me too!

Darien: What!

Alex: Then it's settled. We all get cats except for Darien:

Ruth: Will everybody just shut up for a little bit!

Everybody: *looks at Ruth*

Ruth: I took you all down here so I could show you my weapon.

Alex: You got your weapon too!

Ruth: Wait, you have yours?

Alex: Yeah! It happened last week when I went to the apple orchard out of town with my family.

Ruth: Well, it's probably not nearly as awesome as my weapons.

Alex: Then show us!

Ruth: Alright then. Just don't get blinded by the awesomeness. *does all this flashy stuff and gloves appear on her hands*

Darien: Is that all you have?

Leah: Gloves?

Paajci: I think it could be useful if you use it correctly.

Ruth: You all know my power right, energy manipulation? Well, this pretty much just makes my power way stronger and stuff.

Alex: How simple.

Ruth: *starts charging and her hands starts to glow* Punches a tree*

Effect: The tree explodes and all the parts fly everywhere

Everybody: Whoa!

Darien: That's amazing!

Alex: My turn!

Effect: A whole bunch of chains with blades at the ends fly out of Alex's back

Alex: These are my chains and blades.

Darien: Wow! They're so shiny!

Paajci: Can we touch them?

Alex: I wouldn't, they're extremely sharp and indestructible.

Leah: The light! It burns!

Ruth: Can it beat my gloves though?

Alex: I'm sure it can.

Darien: You two should fight and see who wins!

Paajci: No! Never fight! Fights are what break up friendships!

Darien: It's just going to be a friendly battle.

Paajci: No! All of you must promise me that you'll never fight each other. I've had too much fighting in my past to allow more of my friends to die because of fights.

Leah: If you feel that strongly about it.

Alex: Yeah, I don't exactly know how to use these chains. They just sort of fly out of my back and stab into random objects.

Effect: The chains go back into his back

Ruth: I don't really want to use my gloves yet anyways. They're still new so I want to preserve them as long as I can.

Paajci: Thanks everybody.

Setting: Some random part of town

Alex: Have you guys heard of the murderer guy?

Leah: Murderer?

Ruth: I've heard of him.

Darien: Yeah, doesn't he go around while people sleep and choke them to death?

Alex: Yeah, sounds scary, doesn't it?

Paajci: I'm sure that nobody would do such a thing.

Darien: Try telling that to him.

Paajci: Well, maybe we should pay him a visit and tell him that what he's doing is wrong.

Alex: And where do you suppose we find a killer?

Paajci: Obviously if he was such a murderer, he would follow our bait.

Ruth: You're not suggesting that we lure him out, are you?

Paajci: Oh that's exactly my plan.

Alex: How dark. Who should we use as bait?

Leah: I vote Darien.

Alex: So it's settled. Now Darien doesn't get a cat and he has to be the bait of a killer.

Darien: Why am I always the person who is left out?

Ruth: Just think of it as being special.

Setting: Night time at Darien's house

Darien: What if this doesn't even work?

Alex: I think you should be more worried if he actually does come.

Darien: How is he going to know that our house is the one to go to?

Leah: We left a sign out.

Sign: Killer come over here! Darien wants to die!

Darien: I'm going to die tonight aren't I?

Paajci: Don't think of it that way. Think of it as passing onto the next land of eternal life.

Darien: That still means I'm going to die.

Ruth: Shhhh, I think he's coming in.

Effect: Door creeks open

Alex: He looks like a ghost!

Paajci: Maybe he is a ghost.

Leah: If he touches me, I'm totally suing.

Dark shadow: Who is this Darien that I hear of?

Leah: Psst! Over here!

Dark shadow: So there will be more than one victim tonight?

Paajci: *turns on the lights* What you're your doing is wrong!

Dark shadow: Gah!!

Paajci: You should stop killing people!

Dark shadow: I'm not the killer! He is. *points over at the door*

Killer: Looks like I'll have a lot of fun tonight. *closes door*

Everybody: *screaming and running in circles*

Killer: You know why I'm able to kill people so quietly?

Leah: Please do tell us.

Killer: I can control sound. All of these screams are muffled through my ability.

Paajci: You should really stop killing people. This is a bad habit that if you don't recognize, then it will get out of hand.

Killer: I don't care about it getting out of hand. I'm just going to keep on killing and nobody can stop me.

Alex: Not if I has something to say about it.

Darien: I don't think this is the place to be talking boldly.

Alex: I need to have my time to talk though. Through the past 2 pages, I haven't said a single thing!

Darien: Maybe it just means that you're a less important character then.

Alex: Maybe it means that I'm going to survive through the night.

Effect: A sickle swipes down and almost cuts of Darien's head

Alex: What did I tell you?

Darien: This guy is for realz! We gotz to getz outz ofz herez!

Ruth: What's with all the "z"'s at the ends of your words?

Darien: I don't know. It's called art of language.

Alex: Let's just hurry and get out.

Dark shadow: Not so fast. He may be able to control sounds, but I can control light.

Leah: What relevance does that have with any of this?

Dark shadow: Darkness!

Effect: The whole room goes dark.

Paajci: Great, now none of us can see and we're all going to die.

Leah: This has been a nice life. I hope to be something more simplistic in my next life. I want to be a butterfly in my next life. Then I can control the butterfly effect.

Killer: Don't think that any of you are going to get away tonight. After you hear my voice, I must kill you.

Darien: Shadow guy, can you just turn the lights back on.

Killer: I agree, this darkness just makes my job unbearable.

Effect: Light go back on

Killer: That's better.

Darien: Thank you.

Paajci: Now where were we again/

Killer: Um, let's look at the script. Oh I found it, we're at the part where you're all screaming because I'm about to kill you.

Paajci: Should we practice the other part again? I think it was a little bit rushed.

Alex: Yeah, you totally forgot your que after the 5th bar.

Killer: You know this is the first time that I've read the script. It's not my fault!

Ruth: I'm sorry, this just isn't working out. We're going to have to let you go.

Paajci: Yeah, you just aren't good enough for this job.

Killer: I could have been a dentist or a lawyer but did I? No, I had to be a big shot and work as an actor. Jeez I hate this world!

Leah: That was interesting. You think he's going to stop killing people now?

Paajci: We can only hope so. I think we scarred him for life after this run through.

Darien: Wait, was this all a set-up?

Ruth: No, we were for real and he was really going to kill us.

Darien: So was it real or not.

Paajci: It wasn't real at first, but then we started to really get into it. So we secretly gave him a script while you weren't paying attention and it just sort of built off from there.

Dark shadow: And I'm the random guy.

Alex: I think you can leave now too.

Dark shadow: Aw, okay.

Narrator: As the kids laughed about it through the night, a greater evil was among them. Something that was closer than they had all imagined. Their friendship shall keep them strong. No weapon or ability could ever break that.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Not too long after chapter 1

Darien: Finally! It's the weekend! I don't have to listen to that teacher anymore!

Ruth: Don't think that this weekend will go without work being done.

Leah: Yeah, we're going to the charity orphanage and playing with the kids. They have souls too.

Paajci: It's good for them and it makes us feel a little better inside.

Alex: None of us grew up with siblings so this is sort of how we deal with it. We make our own siblings at the orphanage.

Darien: Wow, that's actually really nice to them.

Paajci: So will you be accompanying us?

Darien: Yeah, I had nothing planned for this weekend anyways.

Narrator: Little did they know that a war was stirring about outside of the town.

Setting: Down by the creek again

Darien: Why do we always somehow make our way back down to this creek?

Paajci: They call this creek the creed of lost souls.

Leah: If you listen carefully, you can hear them calling out in agony.

Darien: That's sort of creepy.

Ruth: Sometimes you can hear them singing though. As if they are happy that they aren't here anymore.

Alex: And sometimes they grant wishes for you. If you are pure of heart and have good intention, of course.

Darien: I see, so this creek is sacred to the town?

Paajci: Not really, a lot of people are scared of this creek because of the lost souls. If you are impure of heart, your soul is also lost among these souls.

Leah: So a lot of people tend to stay away from this creek because they don't want to know the truth about their soul, if it's impure or not.

Alex: It is said though, if you die by this creek and your soul is pure, you automatically go to heaven.

Darien: So since we're not losing our souls, does that mean that we're pure of heart?

Ruth: That's sort of why we dragged you all the way here. We wanted to see if you really were pure of heart, especially after what happened with your dad and uncle.

Darien: Never talk about that again. *clenches fist* My uncle is a lying, cheating jerk. He doesn't deserve to even be talked about after he's dead.

Alex: Let's talk about something else now.

Paajci: I hear that they're raising our taxes.

Leah: Do we even pay taxes?

Paajci: I don't know. I just heard that word and it sounds funny so I like to use it.

Ruth: I don't know if it's a funny word or not, but that would be bad if they raised taxes.

Paajci: Please do explain why.

Ruth: We don't have enough time to explain it. The author wants to hurry up and get to the war scene of this season. So a lot of our random conversations are going to have to be cut short.

Darien: I guess we should just jump to the war scene then.

Alex: But that ruins the whole story leading up to it.

Ruth: Yeah!

Darien: Fine we'll do a little more of the story but then jump ahead later.

Setting: Next day, at orphanage

Ruth: So you actually came?

Darien: I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Leah: What a lie.

Darien: What did you just say?

Paajci: Let's hurry in, we're already late.

Alex: I hope you all brought a lot of fun with you today.

Ruth: Totally.

Darien: Loads of it.

Alex: You don't have to make fun of my corny comments. It makes this story more fun.

Effect: Door opens by itself

Leah: Okay, that's sort of creepy.

Paajci: Did we come to the right place?

Alex: I'm pretty sure that this is the place.

Ruth: Have we actually come here before?

Darien: Yeah, this place doesn't seem normal. Also, it's about a 10 minute walk from town. I don't think an orphanage would be this far away from town.

Alex: Well, the ad said that this is the address.

Leah: You got it from an ad!?

Paajci: This might be a trap then!

Ruth: We better get out of here fast.

Darien: Quick!

Effect: Everybody gets pulled inside by a mysterious force and the door closes behind them

Leah: Great, now we're trapped.

Alex: Okay, let's all just think logically. I'm sure that this isn't a trap.

Ruth: You try to prove that it's not a trap. I can see all of those holes in the wall. Do you think that those holes are just there? I'm pretty sure that if you walk past them a spear shoots out or something.

Paajci: I feel a draft. There must be a different way out.

Leah: Yay! Paajci saved us!

Ruth: That's if we can make it to the exit alive.

Darien: Let's all just stay together and we'll make it through this.

Alex: Let's go! *holds up a random flag*

Paajci: What's the flag for? It's to tell all the ghosts that we mean no harm to their home.

Ruth: Wait, there are ghost here?

Alex: It's a big creepy mansion. Do you expect there to not be ghost?

Darien: is somebody scared of ghost. *pokes Ruth in the back*

Ruth: *screams* Um, no. Why would someone like me be scared of ghost?

Darien: I don't know, it's just a hunch.

Setting: about an hour later

Alex: We're saved! It's a window! We can finally get out!

Paajci: Don't get too excited yet. It's made of iron.

Leah: How do you make a window out of iron?

Paajci: It's sort of like fiber glass, except its fiber iron.

Ruth: Darn it, I don't think I have enough energy to break it with my power.

Paajci: I don't think a spell would help is in this situation.

Leah: I don't think my power would do us much good either.

Alex: Ha! This is where I come in. There is only one thing that can defeat such a thing. Telekinesis!

Darien: You have telekinesis?!

Ruth: You never told us.

Leah: Yeah!

Paajci: Keeping secrets from friends is bad.

Alex: A lot of people are scared of me because I have telekinesis. Whenever something falls they always blame it on me.

Paajci: We're your friends. Something that dumb would never break our friendship.

Narrator: Another example of how nothing would get in between their friendships.

Alex: Let's see, do we have anything I can throw in here?

Ruth: Doesn't look like it.

Alex: I guess I'll just have to do it the long way. I need everybody to look away though, this tends to get messy and I don't want anybody to be getting a different thought of me because I'm using this.

Everybody: *look away*

Effect: loud boom

Alex: Ta-da!

Leah: How did you do that?

Darien: Yeah!

Alex: Simple, I just busted it off.

Ruth: Wait, couldn't you have done that for the door.

Alex: Hahahaha, funny story. You know how we suddenly got dragged in. It was me.

Everybody: Let's kill him!

Alex: And you know how the door closed and wouldn't open? That was me.

Everybody: Let's kill him again!

Alex: But I did help us a lot. There were a few thousand booby traps on our way here. I didn't want anybody to get hurt or scared so I just blocked them with telekinesis.

Paajci: Your telekinesis must be quite strong then.

Alex: I wouldn't just consider it telekinesis. The elders say that I have psykonesis, but that sounds scary.

Darien: I think it sounds powerful.

Alex: It makes it sound like I'm crazy.

Ruth: Anyways, let's get out of here.

Setting: Back in the town

Leah: That was crazy.

Darien: Let's not do that again.

Paajci: Just think about it in a good way. We know one more thing about him now.

Alex: Yay! It's sort of like my personal chapter. Except it better not be because that would be bogus.

Ruth: I want my personal chapter to be good too!

Leah: I'm sure that the author is too busy to give us all personal chapters.

Alex: One of us isn't getting one then.

Ruth: I vote Darien.

Paajci: Okay, then he doesn't get a personal chapter.

Alex: Now Darien isn't getting a cat, he was supposed to die a while ago, and he doesn't get a personal chapter. What a great life!

Darien: Let's just hurry and go to chapter 3 so the war can start already. *-_-*


	3. Chapter 3

Setting: About 2 weeks after the haunted house incident

Town's guy: A war! A war has started!

Narrator: Everybody thought that it would be safe as long as the witch was gone.

Darien: A war?

Alex: Yeah, I heard it from a guy in the town. He said that we should all leave while we could.

Ruth: We probably really should leave then.

Leah: I would actually like to see what happens during a war.

Paajci: Wars are horrible. They don't bring anything but sadness.

Alex: We really do have to leave though. This will be the war's first target because we're the only town that doesn't have elemental abilities.

Darien: Wait, elemental abilities?

Ruth: Yeah, didn't you know?

Leah: The witch casted an even stronger curse on this town because this is where all of the heroes lived who locked her away.

Paajci: So our town is pretty much double cursed.

Darien: What does this all mean?

Alex: Most people are born with a soul weapon and a power, right?

Darien: Right.

Paajci: Most people should get an element as they're ability.

Darien: I never knew that. I always grew up thinking that people get random abilities like in our town.

Ruth: That's wrong, everybody else get's elements unless they come here to give birth to their children.

Leah: Most people tend to stay away from out strange abilities because we're called demons.

Darien: Demons?

Alex: Jeez didn't you learn any of this yet?

Darien: Actually, no, I haven't learned any of this yet.

Ruth: I guess it's a good time to teach you then.

Town's guy: You children best get out of here as fast as you can. A war is stirring up and if you don't want to get drafted into an army, you better leave this town.

Darien: Where will we go?

Town's guy: I don't know, there was only one time that this happened at it was about 100 years ago when the witch was sealed away.

Alex: Is there another town near by that we can escape to.

Town's guy: I'm not sure. Our town is pretty in the middle of nowhere. It'll be hard to find a place for everybody. Just make sure that you all leave as soon as you can. *walks away*

Leah: What did we tell you? It's crazy.

Paajci: We could always try going back to that really scary house.

Alex: That scary house with all the booby traps.

Paajci: I was hoping that I wouldn't have to ever tell any of you, but it really was haunted.

Everybody: What?!

Paajci: Yeah, and you know how I can do magic right?

Alex: Mhmmm

Paajci: Well I purified it before we left, and now it's a normal house.

Leah: How did you purify a house?

Paajci: I didn't, I just sent the evil spirits residing in it to heaven. They were lost souls that didn't know where to go. I helped them. *smiles*

Darien: I never knew that you were able to do such things.

Paajci: I couldn't do it without the help of m y weapon.

Everybody: YOU GOT YOUR WEAPON?!?!?!?!?!?!

Paajci: Yep. *holds up hand*

Effect: A card appears in Paajci's hands

Paajci: They're called the Mystic Cally cards.

Leah: What do they do?

Paajci: Well, I can control them to my will. *waves hands*

Effect: The cards start circling around them and flying around and stuff

Paajci: And they also amplify my magic by a lot. I think with these cards I should be able to cast elemental magic now.

Ruth: So now you have a power and you can control elements?

Paajci: I don't control them. I have them at my disposal. My magic would never meet the abilities of someone born with those elements.

Darien: That's still amazing. When did your weapon manifest?

Paajci: When we went to that haunted house. I didn't want everybody to know that it was haunted, so I just kept it a secret. I wanted to help them so badly but I didn't have the magic capabilities to help them. And that's when my weapon appeared.

Darien: I wish my weapon would manifest.

Leah: I'm hungry. Plate, cheesecake, and fork.

Effect: A plate, cheesecake, and fork appear in her hands

Darien: What was that?!

Leah: Jeez, Darien your acting as if you haven't seen me use my power for 3 years. Oh wait, yeah, that's about right.

Ruth: She has the power of words.

Paajci: Any object she wants to appear, she can say it and make it appear the way she wants it.

Alex: You could think of it as a portal from her mind.

Darien: I never knew any of this. Are there any other secrets people want to tell me now?

Town's guy: You children must not have heard. Everybody over the age of 10 has been drafted into an army. It's for the better of the community if we keep the younger children safe. The lists are posted at town hall.

Alex: Drafted?

Darien: It means that we've been pulled into different armies.

Paajci: Why are they making us fight each other?

Darien: If we're lucky, we might all be in the same army.

Leah: I don't' want to fight people at all. Fighting is in such bad taste.

Ruth: Yeah, fighting is so bogus.

Alex: Can we get out of it?

Darien: After you've been drafted, a powerful mage casts a spell. So that way, if you try to escape, a curse will fall upon you and kill you.

Alex: How do you know all of this?

Darien: My mother taught me.

Ruth: I guess we should go see what armies we're in then.

Setting: Town hall

Alex: Why is everybody crying?

Paajci: Because wars only bring pain and sadness.

Ruth: I think that's true. Look at all the sadness that the war has brought to our town even though nobody has fought yet.

Effect: Everybody looks towards the sheets of paper

Alex: Water team?

Leah: Aw, I got fire.

Ruth: Earth!? That is no place for me.

Paajci: Technology.

Darien: I'm not on these sheets.

Lady: Oh little boy, it's because your quite useless.

Alex: Hey lady, don't be mean to him1

Lady: I speak only of the truth. He has no ability, his weapon has not manifested yet. He's useless.

Leah: Well, I think the one who wears a poofy pink dress is the useless one.

Lady: What did you just say?

Paajci: Leave, just leave.

Lady: What ever. *_*

Ruth: What did she mean by useless?

Darien: It's because I don't have a power. And my weapon hasn't manifested yet.

Leah: I don't think that makes you useless.

Paajci: We're still friends and that's what counts.

Darien: But still, not drafted into an army. That makes me feel unwanted. *T_T*

Alex: *punches Darien in the arm* Your so emotional these days.

Ruth: Seriously, stop being a drama queen. You should be happy that you don't have to fight. We were all put on separate teams. How do you think we're going to deal with it?

Darien: You all aren't really going to those armies are you?

Leah: You said yourself that if we don't we'll die. Anyways, I'm sure we'll never see each other in battle anyways.

Darien: Are you kidding me? This town's people are key to the wars that happen here. People like us will always be put on the front lines.

Paajci: So what your saying is that we're bound to fight each other?

Darien: I'm hoping that they've changed their ways since they did the contracting thing for us. But sadly, yes.

Alex: You're so calm about it.

Darien: I've been by war all my life. I'm use to these kinds of things. My mom has always been called off to war because she has the strongest ability and weapon. They call her the queen of this land.

Ruth: What is her ability?

Darien: I'm not really sure. She explained it to me one time, but she has never talked about her ability ever since then.

Alex: I don't want to go off to war.

Leah: Me neither. I want to stay here with my friends.

Ruth: Yeah, killing is meaningless.

Paajci: It may be possible that I can cast a spell to cancel the spell that binds us to the army.

Darien: Really?

Leah: That seems impossible.

Paajci: With my cards, I think I should be able to.

Town's guy: Don't even think about doing that. You're only a child, you'd never be able to cast a spell that strong. Just follow your orders and you'll survive.

Paajci: It's war, do you really expect people to survive?

Town's guy: Some will die, but it will be for the better of the town.

Paajci: Not if I can stop it. *pulls out her cards and starts casting a spell*

Effect: A lock appears on everybody that was contracted into an army. A key goes into it and unlocks unbinding everybody from the contract

Paajci: You're all free now. Run as far as you can!

Town's guy: Why you little girl. I'll make sure that you feel the punishment of 1000 soldiers for that! *pulls out an ax and swings at Paajci*

Leah: Wall!

Effect: A iron wall flys out of the ground and protects Paajci

Leah: Trying to attack her from behind, what kind of man are you?

Alex: Psykonesis.

Effect: The ax flies out of his hands and across the room stabbing into the wall

Alex: Don't' underestimate us kids.

Ruth: *holds up her fist with a glove on it and her fist is glowing* If you don't want to fly through that wall along with your ax, it's best you leave now.

Town's guy: I'll make you all pay someday. *walks away*

Paajci: Thanks for standing up for me everybody.

Leah: That's what we do for each other.

Darien: So did that spell really work?

Paajci: I'm hoping it did. I tried casting an unsealing spell to unseal them from all evil things, but it may have not worked.

Sorcerer: Do you really think such a novice spell like that would work against my magic expertise?

Ruth: Who's there?

Effect: A large dark ball falls down on top of them

Alex: Watch out! *waves arm*

Effect: Telekinesis knocks everybody away

Sorcerer: Little girl, you have much to learn before you could ever break one of my spells.

Paajci: Let all of these people go now!

Sorcerer: I cannot do that at the moment. In fact, all you people could die for all I care.

Leah: That's a horrible thing to say.

Alex: Yeah!

Ruth: We have to stop him at all cost.

Darien: If you kill the sorcerer, you can set all of these people free.

Ruth: Kill?

Darien: Yeah, but that would involve killing him in the process causing him to die.

Alex: Stop saying stuff like we're kids.

Darien: But it's killing. Aren't all of you against killing people?

Leah: Not really, we just hate fighting and killing for no reason. This war probably started over something dumb like spilt milk.

Sorcerer: Don't forget about me yet. Just give up on trying to set everybody free. It's not going to work.

Paajci: I'll never give up! This is for the better of the world.

Sorcerer: I guess I'll just have to silence you all through death then! *starts casting a spell*

Paajci: This is bad, if he casts that spell, we're all going to die.

Sorcerer: Right you are little girl. It's a death spell.

Darien: But the cost for a death spell is the death of someone else.

Sorcerer: I wonder who I'll use then.

Paajci: Get everybody out of here!

Leah: Bowl!

Effect: A giant bowl appears.

Leah: Everybody get in it!

Random person: How do you suppose we get this bowl out?

Alex: Psykonesis!

Effect: The bowl starts rising and floats away to safety.

Alex: Now where were we?

Sorcerer: It's too late! My spell is done!

Paajci: What?! But you had no sacrifice!

Sorcerer: Or did I? *lifts up jacket to show a little girl laying on her stomach*

Leah: You're sick!

Sorcerer: She is only one of the thousands of people that will die because of this war. She means nothing!

Darien: Ruth, you have to do it now.

Effect: Darkness starts growing and absorbing things

Ruth: I can't kill him though.

Darien: It's the only way.

Leah: Paajci, can't you do anything?

Paajci: I'm still too weak from casting that un-sealing spell.

Leah: Boulder!

Effect: A boulder appears above the sorcerer's head

Sorcerer: Nice try.

Effect: Darkness covers the boulder and the boulder disappears

Alex: It disappeared!

Sorcerer: That's only the least of what void magic can do.

Paajci: Void magic? That is forbidden!

Sorcerer: It's for the queen's sake, I must do it.

Darien: The queen?

Sorcerer: Please forgive me children.

Effect: Darkness starts rushing towards them

Sorcerer: What's happening!

Effect: A little circle around them is preventing the darkness from getting to them

Sorcerer: What is this trickery?

Paajci: So Darien's power finally appears after all this time.

Darien: My power?

Leah: The power to cancel powers.

Alex: And you have superhuman stuff along with that.

Darien: So I do have a power.

Ruth: Did you really think that you were useless?

Darien: But that lady.

Leah: We asked her to say that kind of stuff to you so you would unlock your power.

Darien: What?

Leah: Didn't it make you mad when she said that you were useless? Well all of our powers manifested because of distress in dire situations.

Darien: I see, so this is my dire situation.

Ruth: Well, it wasn't supposed to be, but it works.

Sorcerer: I see, so you're the cursed one?

Darien: Cursed?

Sorcerer: No matter what, you will all die!

Darien: Ruth now!

Ruth: *jumps forward with her fist clenched ready to unleash a deadly punch on him)

Effect: The sound of metal clashing is heard as a chain wraps around Ruth stopping her from moving

Alex: Killing him proves nothing.

Darien: You're using your weapon?

Paajci: I thought you said you couldn't control it.

Alex: I figured out that I would control it with my psykonesis. But still, killing him proves nothing. It's not going to bring that little girl back to life.

Sorcerer: You are weak little boy.

Alex: Be quiet! *looks over at the sorcerer*

Effect: The sorcerer flies back and hits the wall

Alex: What would happen if you killed him? Your hands would be soiled with murder.

Ruth: I have no other choice but to kill him.

Leah: The little girl!

Little girl: Daddy, what are we doing here?

Sorcerer: Darn it, she woke up earlier than I thought.

Darien: Daddy?! You have a daughter.

Sorcerer: I must retreat for now. *jumps away*

Effect: The darkness fades away

Paajci: Thank goodness, nobody got hurt.

Effect: The chains retract back to Alex's back

Ruth: Why did you stop me?

Alex: You saw that little girl didn't you. Even I could tell that she wasn't dead yet.

Ruth: I didn't bother looking. Dead are dead and nobody can bring them back.

Leah: What a dark way of thinking. I guess it is for the best that dead people stay dead though.

Setting: Where the sorcerer is

Little girl: Daddy, why did we have to leave?

Sorcerer: It's because you are far more important to me than any war.

Little girl: Why did we have to lie? That other girl with the cards really did unlock everybody from the spell that binds them to the contract.

Sorcerer: It's better this way.

Little girl: Daddy, I want to have friends just like them some day.

Sorcerer: I will look forward to that day when I can see you happy with your friends.

Setting: Back to the town hall

Leah: So I guess this is goodbye.

Alex: Yeah, if the contract is still active, we can't do anything about it.

Paajci: Let's all make an oath that we would never hurt each other in battle.

Darien: Yeah, now that I have a power, they'll be coming for me soon too.

Paajci: For the smiles of tomorrow.

Effect: Everybody repeats after her

Narrator: For the smiles of tomorrow, friends will always be friends. No war of any sort would break up these friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Setting: Water base

General: Alright all of you, you'll be fighting and killer the other team. I don't care if they're your friends or family, you have to kill them!

Alex: Like that'll do us any good.

General: What did you just say?! *grabs Alex by the collar of his shirt*

Alex: Put me down right now.

General: You better have a good reason why I should.

Alex: Psykonesis!

Effect: The general flies across the room and hits the board

Alex: Don't touch me you dirty pig.

Effect: Blades fly out of his back with chains connected to them nearly stabbing the general in the head

Alex: I'm only here because I didn't want the contract to kill me. Don't think that I'm a pawn of this war.

General: Please spare me!

Effect: Blades and daggers retract back into Alex's back. The general falls down

Alex: I hope they're all okay right now.

Setting: Fire base

General: Burn! Just burn everything! Burn everything till there's nothing left!

Leah: *giggles*

General: Is there something funny little girl?

Leah: I think it's funny how you all talk about killing, but when you are about to be killed you are pleading for your life in the end.

General: I will assure you that there will be no pleading as long as I am the general.

Leah: What are you going to do, burn me?

General: If that is what you truly wish for. *punches towards Leah with a fire ball flying out of his fist*

Leah: Wall! Frozen slumber!

Effect: A wall is created between Leah and the general. Then ice starts to creep up the general's body until he's completely covered in ice.

Leah: How fun! This is going to be a great war.

Random person: Monster!

Leah: Hole!

Effect: A hole appears where that person was standing and they fall down

Leah: Anybody else want to call me something mean? It hurts my feelings a lot you know. *evil glare*

Setting: Earth base

General: Try to save as many lives as possible! This is not a war for us. We are merely trying to save the people caught in between.

Random guy: I joined this group because I thought I'd be able to kill. This group is just a joke!

Ruth: If it's such a joke then why does your heart not say so?

Random guy: What would you know? You dirty woman. How did you get on the same team as me.

Ruth: Dirty woman? Such harsh words coming from such a ill-hearted child inside of you.

Random guy: I'll make you pay by sending you to hell!

Effect: Rocks connect to his arm turning it into a rock arm

Random guy: Die! *swings towards Ruth*

Ruth: *does a cool dodgy thing* *whispers* This energy is very impure, but I will make good use of it.

Effect: They see a stream of yellow coming out of the man and going into Ruth.

General: I see you are a vampire?

Ruth: No, I just absorbed his energy. I would never make him my loyal servant. First of all, he is all muscle. He is probably amazingly slow. That's why I was able to dodge him so easily

General: Ah, a energy manipulator then?

Ruth: Right on. I usually use this useless energy on healing.

General: Healing should be from your heart.

Ruth: Whatever, I'm bored here anyways. *walks out the door*

General: She speaks as though she knows the world yet she is a lost child herself.

Setting: Technology base (represents America *gasp*)

General: Grab a gun, 5 grenades, and some ingredients to make a bomb.

Paajci: Um, excuse me, general sir. What use are these weapons?

General: Well, missy, they are weapons that no other element is near to creating. Our nation is decades ahead of other elements.

Paajci: Can it defeat magic?

General: I do not know what you speak of.

Paajci: Can it defeat magic? You know, like spells and stuff.

General: Magic? That's not real.

Paajci: It is very real actually.

General: If you can prove it then I'd believe you, but for now just grab what you need and you'll be fine.

Paajci: What spell shall we cast today? How about a spell to get rid of all these useless weapons?

General: Whoa, don't do that now. That would cost us billions of dollars.

Paajci: Dollars? In my land we do not have money. Everybody just helps everybody.

General: I wish I grew up in such a simple land such as yours.

Paajci: I can take you there if you like.

General: What are you talking about little missy.

Paajci: I might not be strong enough to take you all the way there, but there's nothing wrong with a little walk.

General: I can see that they're getting really desperate for people in this war now. How old are you exactly, 8?

Paajci: I'm 12.

General: Oh, um, well you can get back to work then. *walks away*

Setting: The town

Darien: I'm so bored!

Janet: What did I tell you, I told you that you'd be bored when all your friends left. And who was the one bragging and saying that you wouldn't be sad or missing anybody.

Darien: I don't miss them. I just need someone to talk to these days.

Janet: It's been 3 days since they left.

Darien: Mom, I need to ask you something.

Janet: What is it?

Darien: Why do they call you the queen?

Janet: That's a story that I'm hoping to never tell again.

Darien: You're going to have to tell me some time.

Janet: They call me the queen because I'm able to control the planet itself. Anything that comes from the world, I can control.

Darien: Why have I never known this?!

Janet: When I was a kid, I was accused of being the reincarnation of the witch because of it. I just didn't want you to know my past.

Darien: I know that there's another reason but I'm not going to force it out of you.

Janet: You've become such a strong young man these days. I still remember when you were a baby.

Darien: Stop trying to turn me into a baby again. I'm not going back to those times.

Janet: I wish I could go back to those times when there were no wars.

Darien: I know that's a lie. There were hundreds of wars back then.

Janet: You were a baby, how would you remember?

Darien: Well, I do remember the time when you left for 2 years and came back.

Janet: I came back though, doesn't that count for something.

Darien: Then there was that one time that you disappeared for 3 weeks.

Janet: That was just a vacation.

Darien: And just last week you snuck out at night to go do "something"

Janet: Maybe I'm having an affair.

Darien: An affair on who? Dad? I'm sure that's pretty easy.

Janet: Don't speak of your father in such an ill-mannered way. Your father is the reason why we can live in peace now.

Darien: Sorry mom, I just spoke to quickly.

Janet: It's alright, I'm also sorry for being gone all the time. The secret is, I'm still being used by them.

Darien: By who?

Janet: I can't tell you. If I tell you any more information, they'll probably make me kill you.

Darien: That's funny.

Janet: It's not a joke. They really will make me kill you.

Darien: I think that conversation is done then.

Janet: It's been nice talking to you personally like this though.

Darien: I still miss my friends though.

Setting: Water base

Effect: Alex is walking down a hallway

General: I've never had someone stand up to me like that before.

Alex: *stops walking* Really? I guess people are just too afraid of you because you act big and tuff but you actually aren't.

General: Don't talk back to me now.

Alex: I don't think you're in a position to be talking. I don't care about the war, I don't car about killing. I just want to be with my friends.

General: I see, your weak hearted like everybody else.

Alex: I might be weak hearted, but it doesn't make me weak minded.

Effect: The general flies up and hits the ceiling

Alex: Just because you're a general, it doesn't make you some sort of god around here. To me you're still the poor dirt bug that you always were and always are going to be. I'll make sure that this nation doesn't go anywhere. Even if I have to die, I'm going to make sure that my friends survive.

General: And how do you suppose you do that?

Alex: You're first.

Effect: A metal slice rips off the wall and the general flies in there. Then the hole closes up

Alex: It's for the best that you stay there for eternity.

Soldier: Whoa! How did you do that?

Alex: Who's there!

Effect: The soldier gets pushed down

Alex: Oh, it's just you.

Soldier: You know me?!

Alex: Yeah, I sensed that you would be walking down this hallway also.

Soldier: My name is Jean.

Alex: I'm Alex.

Jean: I saw how you beat up that general. That general thinks that he's so cool but he's not that cool. I think what you did right now is what he deserved. He raided my town and killed my family because he felt like it. He thinks that he can get away with murder just because he is a general. I'm going to take down this nation, even if I have to do it from the inside out. That's why I joined this nation.

Alex: I was forced to join this nation. I was signed into a contract that would kill me if I disobeyed it.

Jean: That sucks. Hey, you want to come meet some of the other guys with me?

Alex: Sure! As long as I'm here, I might as well make a couple friends too.

Effect: They walk away. Then there are some thumps coming from the place where Alex locked the general away

Setting: Fire base

Leah: Ah, this is so nice. Hey you, get me some more grapes.

Random guy: I'm sorry, but I can't do that.

Leah: What kind of servant are you?! Slap!

Effect: A hand appears out of nowhere and slaps him

Random guy: What was that for?! *holding cheek where he got slapped*

Leah: I don't know, I just felt like doing that. *smirks*

Random guy: That's why I hate you noble people! Always thinking you can get away with anything! I swear I'm going to kill you all someday!

Leah: Nobles? I'm no noble. I grew up in a small town with my parents who were killed when I was 4 years old. They were killed by the nobles because they could not provide enough information on the witch of pandemonium. Tell me, guy, do you really hate the nobles as much as I do/

Random guy: First of all, my name isn't "guy", its Donne. And second of all, I'm only here so I can take down the fire nation. They killed my family and told me to go with them if I wanted to see my family's corpses. I hate nobles!!

Leah: What a sad story. I was really thinking about killing you because you spoke back to me, but I don't see the reason in killing you.

Donne: By the way, where did that one guy go who called you a monster?

Leah: I don't know. I just sent him down to the floor beneath us.

Donne: So you've never killed someone before either?

Leah: Killing is awful. My friend could tell you all about how killing is bad.

Donne: I wish I had friends.

Leah: You don't have friends?

Donne: I was always looked down upon because I was poor.

Leah: I can have all the money I want! Money!

Effect: Gold appears out of nowhere.

Leah: It means nothing though. I don't care if I had all the money in the world. I just want to be with my friends.

Donne: At least you had friends!

Leah: It's said that if you have an angel feather, you can grant one wish with it. What would you wish for?

Donne: I would wish that the fire nation never existed!

Leah: I would wish that I could see my friends one last time, even if it was only for one minute.

Donne: I could be your friend.

Leah: Really? After all I've done to you?

Donne: I've been through a lot more than you've put me through.

Leah: *smiles* I guess one friend is better than none.

Setting: Earth base

Ruth: This place is so boring.

General: If you do not belong here, perhaps you should just go home.

Ruth: Trust me, if I could, I would.

General: Your words are sharp as knives but your eyes are the eyes of a lost child.

Ruth: Why do you keep talking about lost children? I'm far from being a lost child. I just want to be with my friends.

General: You will never survive in war if you still have regret in your past life.

Ruth: I'm pretty sure this is my first life.

General: Before you came to this army that was your past life. Now is your army life.

Ruth: How would you know, I bet you were born in the army or something, only born to kill.

General: I was not always a general. I was once a citizen. I wish to one day become a citizen again. Tell me, what do you truly wish for?

Ruth: I wish to be with my friends.

General: It's nice to have friends isn't it? Always having people to back you up, help you, and stay with you.

Ruth: Why would you care?

General: I grew up in the army as you said.

Ruth: You just said that you were once a citizen though.

General: I was a citizen in my dreams. My dreams are nothing though. They are merely shards of my imagination. If you stay here long enough, your dreams will start to blur together. The person you thought you were will start to become someone else. You're not going to be the same person you were when you came.

Ruth: That's scary and all, but I'm only here because of this dumb contract thing.

General: I see, so they contracted you into this army as well.

Ruth: But I made a promise with my friends, that we would never fight each other even if we had to kill each other.

General: I would like to meet your friends some day. Please tell me more about them.

Ruth: Well, there's Darien, he's like our slave. Not really, we just like to push him around and stuff because it's fun. Then there's Alex, he's always really random, but he keeps life moving with his randomness. Then there's Paajci, she's quiet at times, but she is actually fighting all the time for things that she wants such as peace. Then there's Leah, she's sometimes mean, but she would never actually hurt anybody unless they were hurting one of us.

General: What great friends you have. You have to let them go though. If you stay connected to them, you'll die here.

Ruth: I would never give up my friends for anything!

General: Suit yourself. I won't be digging your corpse out of a mound of dead people though.

Ruth: More like you wish you'd be able to do that. Death is nothing to me.

General: *walks away*

Setting: Technology base

Paajci: It's time.

Random guy: Time for what?

Paajci: They're coming now.

Random guy: What are you talking about?

Paajci: Take 3 steps to the left.

Random guy: Okay, *takes 3 steps to the left*

Effect: A icicle falls where he was standing

Random guy: You saved me!

Random guy: It's not your time to die yet.

Random guy: Thanks so much! I'm going to warn everybody else. *starts to run away*

Effect: A giant card appears in front of him

Paajci: There's no need for your metallic weapons. I can finish this without killing anybody.

Random guy: Really?

General: What's all the commotion down here!

Random guy: They're coming!

General: Then we have to tell everybody!

Paajci: Stop! If you tell them to go out, they'll die instantly! It's -300degrees out there. Your body would freeze instantly.

General: Then what do you suppose we do?

Paajci: Be quiet and let me cast this spell.

Effect: The cards start spinning around her

Paajci: Sleep! *throws out a bunch of cards*

Effect: the cards fly out and stop at the water army. Then a blue gas comes out of them and makes everybody fall asleep.

General: What was that?!

Paajci: It's magic.

General: So it really is real?

Paajci: Indeed.

General: I always grew up in this nation, so they never taught me anything that wasn't manufactured. Half my body parts are manufactured.

Paajci: Would you like them back?

General: Come again?

Paajci: Would you like your missing body parts back.

General: That would be nice, but I don't think you would want to donate your own.

Paajci: I need not to donate my own.

General: Well, I'm going back to sleep then. Thanks for saving us though.

Paajci: I wish my friends were here.

General: What?

Paajci: I said I wish my friends were here.

General: *sigh* These wars these days, taking just random kids like you these days. I'm going to help you escape.

Paajci: But I'll die if I try to escape!

General: Those contracts right? Our technology has found a way around that contract. We can set you free!

Paajci: Really! That was be great! But, if you set me free, I would also like you to set everybody else free in all the nations.

General: I'm not sure if we can get everybody here that quickly, but we can try.

Paajci: So all of these men are here because of their own will.

General: Yes, they want to protect their country. Sadly, a lot of them are not going home as heroes in this war. This war is just too freaking twisted. Ages 10 and up, that's absurd.

Paajci: You really will help me though?

General: If you truly wish to be helped, I'll help you.

Paajci: How are we going to escape?

General: Well, first of all, we have to find a way to get to the contract canceller.

Paajci: Leave that to me. I'm also going to need your help though to get there.

General: How do you suppose we get there little missy?

Paajci: Teleportation.

General: Isn't that dangerous? Even our nation hasn't perfected teleportation yet.

Paajci: I need you to think of the room, the room where the canceller is. You have to imagine it so we can go there.

General: Alright.

Effect: Cards start spinning around them and glowing as they disappear. Then they appear in the canceller room.

General: That was amazing!

Paajci: *limping* Aright how do we cancel it now?

General: Are you alright?

Paajci: Yeah, I'm just tired from using my power so much.

General: I'll make sure we get out of here alive then. You have to rest.

Paajci: Okay.

General: Come stand in this thing over here.

Paajci: Alright. *walks over and stands in the big cylinder thing*

Effect: The cylinder starts glowing

Paajci: What's happening?

General: This might sting a little bit because we're trying to cancel magic with a dangerous type of wave called gamma rays.

Paajci: Will it work though?

General: It should work. I'm not too sure because we haven't used it in a long time. We mostly used it to liberate towns and stuff that were dragged into the war.

Effect: It starts glowing red

General: What! This is weird. It says that you have no contract binding you.

Paajci: So my spell worked back there then!

General: What spell?

Paajci: Before my friends and I were separated, I casted a spell to set all of us free from the contract. This sorcerer told me that it didn't work, but it did! We were separated for no reason!

General: What can we do now?

Paajci: We must go to the other nations and get my friends. We can stop this war.

General: That would be great, but this war doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon.

Paajci: Wars only bring pain and sadness.

General: I think that's right, but still.

Paajci: You said that you'd help me escape. Then you also have to help me stop this war.

General: Alright then, but you have to promise me something. After you escape, you have to take me with you to your home town.

Paajci: I promise.

General: Okay, let's start thinking of a plan then.

Paajci: *smiles*

General: Is something the matter?

Paajci: You remind me of my father and a friend.

General: Really now? It's nice to know that I remind you of such an important person.

Setting: Town

Darien: I wonder if everybody is still alright. I hope that they're not fighting right now. Knowing them, Alex would be making a mass of friends right now, Leah would only have one friend at the time and be living like a queen, Paajci would probably have meet someone like me or like her dad, and Ruth is probably being a rebel right now. I'm guessing that I'm right. *-_-*

Narrator: Even when separated, they are still longing for their friends. Something besides their friendship is drawing them closer together. Something that will soon be unlocked for the better of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Setting: Water base

Alex: He Jean.

Jean: Yeah?

Alex: Can you promise me something?

Jean: Sure.

Alex: If my power ever gets out of control, can you kill me?

Jean: I would never be able to do that.

Alex: You have to, when I was 4, I killed my whole town because of this power.

Jean: Alright, but you better keep your power under control then. Don't count on me too much.

Alex: Thanks.

Setting: Fire base

Leah: Hey Donne.

Donne: Yeah?

Leah: I need to tell you a secret.

Donne: Ooooo secrets.

Leah: 3 years ago, I killed a lot of people.

Donne: I'm sure we've all had those days.

Leah: It was my power that went out of control and killed everybody. I just kept saying fire and fires just kept appearing.

Donne: I see, so what your saying is: You want me to stop you in case that happens again.

Leah: Yeah.

Donne: It's not going to be easy, but I guess I could try.

Leah: Thanks.

Donne: You're such a crazy kotodama.

Leah: I haven't been called that in a while.

Setting: Earth base

Soldier: There she is! Get her!

Ruth: What!

Effect: A whole bunch of soldiers jump at Ruth

Ruth: *punches them all down*

Soldier: I see, you're stronger than we suspected.

Ruth: Who sent you?

Soldier: That is not of your concern.

Ruth: Tell me, or else I'll throw you through that wall to the water nation.

Soldier: Such harsh words coming out. If you must know, I was sent by a girl named Paajci. She wanted me to tell you that the contract was fake, but seeing as you're going to throw me to the water nation, I'm going to leave.

Ruth: Wait, what? Paajci?

Soldier: Yes, that little magician girl in the technology nation.

Ruth: How did she contact you?

Soldier: She told me in a dream, and ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about what I had to do. I just kept hearing her voice saying, "Tell Ruth, tell Ruth, tell Ruth." So I finally came to tell you.

Ruth: Ah, yes, that does sound like Paajci. Well, I'm out of here then.

Soldier: Where are you going to go?

Ruth: Anywhere that's not war.

Soldier: good luck with that. *walks away*

Ruth: I'll find you all.

Setting: Water base

Paajci: *whispery* Alex, Alex, Alex, can you hear me?

Alex: Paajci!? Is that you? Where are you?

Paajci: I'm not here right now. I'm talking to you from the technology nation.

Alex: Are you okay right now?

Paajci: Yeah, I'm fine. But you have to listen to me. I don't know how, but you have to somehow make your way back to town.

Alex: But I'll die!

Paajci: It was a lie. My spell really did break us free from the contract. That sorcerer just lied to us.

Alex: Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Paajci: I've already told everybody else, they should just about be at town right now.

Alex: Okay.

Setting: Town

Darien: What are you all doing back here?

Ruth: It was a lie, the contract was fake.

Leah: So we're back! *^_^*

Paajci: Don't rest too easily yet. We still have to find a way to stop the war.

Alex: Who's that guy?

Paajci: This is a friend of mine. He helped me escape.

General: Morning everybody. This place is beautiful! It's nothing like the technology nation.

Paajci: I promised him that if he helped me, I'd let him live here from now on.

General: Even though I'll never be able to go back, I still don't care. This place is just so green.

Paajci: They don't have much grass in the technology nation.

Alex: First things first though, what are we going to do?

Leah: We could just kill everybody and make peace that way.

Ruth: Sure, have half of the population gone and that makes everything better.

Leah: It was just a thought.

Darien: We could ask my mom.

Alex: She's already been through so much, being queen and all.

General: Your mother is the queen?!

Darien: Why would it matter?

General: It's said that the team with the queen on their side is always going to win.

Darien: Well, my mom would never choose a team.

Paajci: Let's start our own peace team.

Alex: Yeah! We can be called, "Peac0rz"

Ruth: That doesn't even make sense.

Leah: We can be called the Pandemonium's cure.

Darien: I like that name better.

Alex: I like that name too.

Ruth: Okay! Let's think of a plan Pandemonium's cure.

General: I can tell you one thing about the technology nation. They aren't going to stop, no matter what. I understand your intentions and all, but they are never going to stop. They are just going to keep eating up the world until the world is all technological.

Leah: Not if we can stop it.

General: And how do you suppose you stop over 3.5 million people?

Ruth: We'll find a way. It might not be tomorrow or next week, but we'll find a way.

Paajci: That's the problem, we will find a way, but we can't afford to lose any time.

Ruth: How much time do we have?

Paajci: The technology nation is going to attack the water nation tomorrow at noon.

Alex: Water nation! The water nation is going to attack the technology nation at noon! They said that they want revenge for the heap that went there and never came back. It was assumed that they all died.

Paajci: Dead, I merely put them to sleep.

Alex: If they both catch each other on the battle field, it'll be a blood bath!

Paajci: Not necessarily, the technology nation never uses hand to hand combat. They always fight with robots and machines.

Alex: Yeah, same with the water nation. They fight with aquatic monsters and such.

Paajci: We could still stop it.

Alex: Yeah.

Ruth: The earth nation isn't trying to fight in the war. They are trying to save the people caught in between.

Leah: I'm sure they'd still fight back though, because the fire nation is attacking the earth nation first at noon tomorrow.

Paajci: Why is everybody attacking at noon?

General: Haven't you heard? Tomorrow is going to be the anniversary of the locking away of the witch, you know, the death of the legendary heroes?

Darien: How could we have forgotten?

Ruth: Elemental powers are amplified 10fold on that day.

Darien: It really will be a blood bath!

Alex: Everybody is going to die.

General: Tomorrow is usually when people's true monsters reveal themselves in front of the world. People kill without thinking because of their powers.

Paajci: We have to stop it!

Leah: We have to save everybody!

Alex: Doesn't all of this feel too planned to you?

Everybody: What?

Alex: It all seems like someone has been planning this for the last couple months now. Like a plan to wipe out the world.

General: I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell anybody this, but it's the technology nation.

Everybody: What?

General: The technology nation wants to take over the whole world, even if it means killing everybody in between. They just want the world.

Paajci: So what you're saying is.

Leah: They are trying to take over the world?

Ruth: And nothing is going to stop them.

Alex: And they don't care about killing people.

Darien: Then that's even more of a reason for us to stop them.

Everybody looks at Darien

Darien: I've been by war my whole life. The technology nation has always laid low because they were weaker than all of the other nations at the time.

General: Yes, I guess you could say it's a comeback for the technology nation.

Paajci: This is bad!

Leah: We have to warn everybody.

Alex: How are we going to do that?

Ruth: The only choice we have is to tell the other nations about their plans. If their plans are foiled, then they'll be outnumbered by all the other nations.

General: I forgot to add, they're also planning on reviving the witch and using her body as an endless power source.

Leah: Reviving the witch would bring nothing but destruction though!

Paajci: If they revive her, she'll destroy the whole world.

Ruth: She will take revenge in less than an hour.

General: I never really thought that the witch existed until I meet all of you. Now I know that it's real.

Paajci: What do you mean by that?

General: Nothing, just some urban legends.

Darien: We have no time to wait. Everybody go back and tell the armies about what's happening.

Alex: Uh oh, I sort of, um, stuck the general in a frozen animation forever in a hole in the wall.

Paajci: Why did you do that?

Alex: He was making me mad.

Ruth: So you froze his animation?

Alex: Yeah…

Leah: That's worst than me.

Alex: Well he's not dead. I could always go unfreeze him.

Darien: Yeah… You can go work on that…

General: I'm happy you didn't come to my army.

Paajci: General what are you going to do now?

General: I'm going to try to live as normal of a life as possible out here in the open.

Leah: There's an open mansion that you can stay at.

General: Really?

Ruth: Yeah, it's a little past here. About 10 minutes down that way.

General: I'll go make myself at home there. Ya'll make sure you come back alive now.

Everybody: Will do.

Setting: Water base

Effect: The flap flies off the wall where the general was being kept

Alex: Oh no! He's not here!

General: Looking for somebody?

Alex: Oh, um, hi general.

General: Did you think that you could forever freeze my animation?

Alex: Well, funny story I have to tell you right now.

General: I'll make sure that you can never talk again when I'm through with you.

Alex: The technology nation is planning an all out attack tomorrow on all the nations.

General: Why, that's absurd. Where did you hear that from?

Alex: I had a friend on the inside of the technology nation. He told me everything that they were going to do.

General: And why should I believe you?

Alex: For starters, if you don't believe me, this whole nation will perish and be extinct. And second of all, I'll freeze your animation again forever this time.

Effect: General starts floating towards the hole again

General: Alright! I'll listen to you. It's already too late though, all of our troops have departed.

Alex: Even Jean and the others?

General: Everybody is gone! The only reason why I'm still here is because you froze my animation.

Alex: We have to go save them!

General: It's too late, they're goners.

Alex: Not on my watch! *floats away*

General: So am I free to go?

Alex: No, you're coming with me.

Effect: The general starts floating also

Setting: Fire base

Leah: Donne we have to get out of here!

Donne: Don't be crazy, we're about to set out to go to war. You should stay behind though.

Leah: No! The technology base is going attack! They're going to kill us all.

Donne: That sounds serious. You're telling the truth right?

Leah: I'm not lying! We have to warn everybody!

Donne: How are we going to do that?

Leah: We'll find a way. Megaphone!

Effect: A megaphone appears in her hands.

Leah: My words own all.

Donne: Right…

Setting: Earth base

Ruth: General! There's terrible news.

General: So you would finally like to participate in the war?

Ruth: No! The technology base is going to attack everybody.

General: This sounds important. It, however, does not concern us.

Ruth: We have to help the people though.

General: We are merely back up for the people who do need help. Not the people who _will _need help.

Ruth: So you're saying that you'd rather let thousands of people die then help them?

General: Well, our facilities are already full. We must conserve as much space as possible these days.

Ruth: What kind of army is this?! You say that you're going to help the people and you don't even bother to help the thousands of people who are going to die?

General: It is how we always have been.

Ruth: I'm taking control then. *stands up on a table* Everybody, something terrible is happening. The technology nation wants to take over the land. They want to take the land that we've been cultivating and working on for years. They want to turn that land into their own cement homes. They don't care about hurting the world, they just want to turn the world into a robot! We have to stop them and help the people.

Soldier: For the families and people!

Everybody Yeah!

Ruth: You'd best leave before you get hurt then general.

General: I was waiting for something like this to happen.

Ruth: Whatever, you don't belong here anymore.

Setting: Technology base

Paajci: It's our army that's going to attack, what should we do?

General: Well, we have to try to slow them down as much as we can.

Paajci: Shall I cast another sleeping spell?

General: If you are up for it, you may. I'm not stopping you from doing anything little missy.

Effect: Cards swarm around Paajci

Paajci: Sleep!

Effect: Purple gas expels everywhere and people fall sleep

Paajci: *hands the general a card* Carry this card no matter what. It protects you from the sleeping gas.

General: Alright. *grabs the card and puts it in his pocket*

Paajci: Now that everybody is asleep, what shall we do next?

General: We just wait.

Paajci: I see, this is what they would call a passive strategy?

General: You know a lot for such a young girl little missy.

Paajci: I don't know a lot, I just know how to listen.

General: I wish some people could learn that from you.

Setting: Town

Darien: Mom! We have to get out of the town.

Janet: Oh my, it sounds like something's happening.

Darien: This is no time to be sarcastic. *starts packing things*

Janet: Why are you packing?

Darien: We have to leave. We're in the middle of a war.

Janet: You're getting so serious about it.

Darien: This isn't a joke. The technology army is trying to take over the world. They're going to kill everybody and revive the witch.

Janet: Don't worry about it, you're still a kid.

Darien: I have to. All my friends are in trouble.

Janet: Well, if anybody messes with my son's friends, they're going to have to answer to me.

Darien: That's cool and all, mom, but we really do have to get out of here.

Effect: Door falls down.

Soldier: Who's here! Come with us or die!

Janet: Oh, looks like we have guest.

Soldier: *points a gun at Janet* Get on the ground! Both of you!

Janet: That's no way to treat your host.

Soldier: I'm going to shoot!

Janet: Go ahead and shoot.

Effect: A loud bang comes from the gun

Janet: Metal bullets? How fun, I wonder how they made these.

Soldier: Monster!

Janet: I'm no monster, now apologize to my son and I or face the consequences!

Soldier: *starts shooting like crazy*

Effect: All bullets are being stopped in mid air

Janet: *takes her bow out* This is for my son's friends *shoots an arrow*

Effect: A huge explosion occurs when she shoots the arrow

Darien: Mom, did you really have to do that.

Janet: Oh, looks like I over did it. *giggles*

Darien: There goes the house.

Janet: Oh, we can get this repaired any time.

Darien: We have to get out of here!

Janet: Of course, I wanted to pack my things before though.

Darien: Why did you do that before? *T_T*

Soldier: I heard it from over here!

Janet: No time to think, let's go!

Effect: They start running away

Soldier: What happened here?! Who caused this explosion?!

Other soldier: I don't know, we should probably leave though. It's dangerous to be quarreling with the locals. They all have deadly abilities.

Soldier: Right.

Setting: Mansion

Darien: Did everybody get the nations to band together?

Alex: It wasn't easy, but yes we did.

Darien: Who's that?

Alex: He's the general of the water army.

Darien: Why is he here?

Alex: He said he was too ashamed to return to the water army.

GeneralW: I said no such thing!

Alex: Don't lie. What's your real name anyways? I'm sick of calling you general.

General: My real name is Tanner.

Alex: Tanner? You mean the Tanner that was also born in this town?

Tanner: Yeah, I don't control water at all. I'm not even the real general. I don't really know where the real general is, but they told me to use my power to pretend to be him for a while. I'm also another person though. *turns into Jean*

Alex: You were Jean!?

Tanner: Yeah, I was going to kill you, but I felt bad for you because you were separated from all of your friends.

Alex: So what is your power exactly?

Tanner: I have the power to change my appearance.

Alex: Okay.

Tanner: I could also change my body itself allowing me to turn my body into unreal things such as weapons and such.

Alex: I see, what's your weapon?

Tanner: My body is my weapon.

Darien: Really?

Tanner: Yeah, when I was born. I actually did have an elemental power. But then as I grew older, my elemental power started to fade and so did the soul weapon that came with it. And while it was fading, my new power, shape shifting, started to manifest.

Darien: I've never heard of a person having two powers in one life time.

Tanner: I'm happy that I don't have that stupid water power any more. Shape shifting is so much cooler.

Alex: How did you get out of the hole in the wall to become Jean though?

Tanner: That wasn't me. That was the real general that you stuck in there.

Alex: So the real general is still stuck in animation?

Tanner: I think so.

Alex: He can stay that way for a while then. *_*

Effect: Ruth jumps in through the door way

Darien: Why do you always have to have a flashy entrance?

Ruth: It makes me cooler. More importantly though, I got the earth army to fight against the technology army.

Darien: That's great!

Ruth: Who's this guy?

Alex: I'll explain later.

Darien: You didn't bring anybody back from the Earth army?

Ruth: There was nobody worthy of bringing back.

Darien: How cold.

Leah: *flies in* Ta Da!!

Donne: *pukes* That was the worst flying ever!

Leah: You know that it was awesome.

Darien: What news do you bring from the fire army?

Leah: Well, after much yelling and screaming, I got them to fight against the fire army.

Ruth: Who's the new guy?

Donne: My name is Donne. My family was killed by the nobles, and they told me that I would have to join the fire army if I wanted to see my families corpses buried.

Ruth: That's so sad.

Donne: It's what makes me want to kill the fire army with all my burning passion.

Ruth: I assume you have fire power?

Donne: Not at all! Fire power sucks!!

Leah: Yeah…

Alex: What is it then?

Donne: I can control gravity. That's why they were trying to get to me.

Darien: We're going to need everybody's help if we want to stop this war by tomorrow.


End file.
